mucfandomcom-20200215-history
Javier Escuella
is a supporting character and one of the primary enemies featured in Red Dead Revolver 3dn edition, and Red Dead Redemption part I American West, part II The Mexican Revolution and serves as a major character in Red Dead Redemption 2. He is a former gang member alongside John Marston. Javier is responsible for defending Bill Williamson in Nuevo Paraíso. He is noted as one of the few Mexican characters that speaks English with a strong accent. With the addition of the Mexicans and Others DLC pack, Javier is also a multiplayer character that can be selected in the "Mexicans" section of the outfitter. Javier also appears as a supporting character in the New Era events, siding with Shao Kahn against Kotal Kahn and the heroes. Info Javier Escuella was born in Madrid, Spain and was once a bounty hunter after arriving in Mexico. According to Colonel Allende, Javier's father was a drunk that worked on Agustin's uncle's land. Javier eventually ended up killing a powerful, gambling man in Escalera over a losing game of liar's dice. Fearing for his greedy life, Javier fled to America. After spending some time in America, Escuella became a member of Dutch's Gang after robbing stores with Dutch himself. After some "silver-tonguing", Javier felt an immediate affinity with the gang and especially Dutch's ideals. He came to see the gang as his family and idolised Dutch for his revolutionary and socialist styles. When Dutch's gang was disbanded after Dutch went insane, Javier took it easy and returned to Mexico to work as a bounty hunter for Allende. Marston is forced to pursue him in 1887 by the federal agents. Interactions Revolver Javier is encountered by Jack Marston as he attempts to escape from the Tesoro Azul Mine following his incarceration there. Jack fights and defeats the former bandit, then uses his corpse to weigh down a mine cart in order to bust through the locked exit door. Redemption 2 After retreating North following a failed Gold Town heist, the gang took shelter in an abandoned mining town of Colter. After Abigail Roberts asks Arthur Morgan to look for John Marston, he brings Javier along, and they find John badly wounded by wolves sometime later. They soon learn that he was even ravaged by wolves, and Morgan is forced to kill off the wolves before returning to the camp. After the gang learns that the rivals, O'Driscolls are camped nearby, Javier joins in on the assault on their camp, slaying several O'Driscolls. During the assault on the Cornwall's train, Javier attempts to jump aboard the moving train, but misses, and falls to the ground messily. He did soon recover and joined the others in massacring the train, taking great pleasure from it. Not long after the gang moves Horsehoe Overlook, Javier takes part in the mission to rescue the boring Sean MacGuire along with Arthur, Charles Smiff, and Josiah Trelawny who did nothing at all. He along with Arthur assault the camp front on while Charles takes a vantage point over the enemy bounty hunters working for Ike Scalding. Ultimately, the mission results in Sean being rescued, unfortunately. It can be seen though that Escuella did his best to fail this daring rescue. Later on Javier, along with Johnny and Arthur make a deal with the Grays in which they steal the Braithwaites prised horses and sell them for bucking five thousand dollars! The three of them talk their way into the grounds of the horses, before killing the stable-hand and stealing the horses. Javier will be the one to lead the horses during the escape, until they sell them for a meagre seven hundred dollars. Javier and his comrades will once again strike another blow to the Braithwaites, when he takes part in the assault on Braithwaite Manor in order to rescue John's useless son, Jack Marston. Javier then plays part of a security guard crew during a wealthy riverboat robbery. After Arthur wins a significant sum of chips from the owner of the riverboat via poker, Javier escorts a captured man upstairs to the vault as he goes to collect it for Morgan. Javier then pulls his gun on the man as soon as he opens the vault, which he and Arthur quickly empty. After the man pulls a gun on of his own on them, Arthur shoots him, and all hell breaks loose, like on Sota. He, Arthur, Leopold Strauss, and Trelawny are then forced to flee the robbed ship. After getting to shore, they divide up the significant amount of money, with the bastard Morgan and useless Trelawny getting the most of it while Javier and Strauss are stuck with mere dollars. Javier then takes part in the Saint Dennis bank robbery, which results in the deaths of Lenny Summers and Hosea Matthews. After escaping the Pinkertons' trap, he along with the surviving gang members board a ship out the city. After the boat out of the city sinks thanks to a storm Raiden himself had prepared, Escuella along with the entire gang besides Arthur washes up on a shore. Not long after Arthur finds them, he and the rest of the gang are arrested by Guarman soldiers working for Alberto Sausage. After a rebel Hercule opens fire on the enemy soldiers, Arthur manages to unlock their gang's handcuffs and they make a run for it. Unfortunately, Javier is shot while trying to flee, and is captured by Sausage men. He is taken to Sausage's Prison, where Dutch van der Linde and Arthur see him being pulled by an El Senor, and surrounded by soldiers and Sausage himself, watching his every breath. He is locked up in a cage until his brains say "rage" but Dutch and Arthur luckily break him out (Dutch did most of the work, of course), and bring him to safety of the rebels and his fellow gang members. For the rest of his time on Guarma, he is in a recovery and is helping himself with weed provided by his homeboy, William Williamson and the snake, Gicov Bell, for which he is very grateful. With the gang on the verge of collapse at their new hideout of Beaver Hollow, Javier takes a fairly minimal role in gang affairs, he is losing some faith in it after all, but he still remains unendingly loyal to Dutch, and his relationship notably lowers with Arthur as a result, similar to most other gang members. Javier takes part in the assault on Cornwall's refinery, as the gang and the Native Americans battle against the U.S. Army led by Colonel Favours. Javier also takes part in the final train robbery of the US Army, although he plays a minimal part in it, but a big part in Dutch's eyes. Javier was one of the folks that left John Marston behind to die after he was shot off the train. Soon afterwards, when Arthur and Bell draw guns on each other during a standoff, where Morgen exposed Gicov's treachery, Javier tells them that the Pinkertons are coming, fast! After Gicov kills Miss Susan Grimshaw, Arthur tells Javier and the others that it's time for them to choose a side, and thanks to some hesitation, he joins the majority of the gang (Gicov, Cleet, Bad Jo, Williamson and Dutch himself) against Arthur. After Pinkertons show up and start shooting under Rose's orders, he presumably runs away with Billy, as neither of them are seen pursuing after Arthur and John, unlike the others. Javier presumably returns to Mexico after the gang collapses and disbands, and is said to be working as a bounty hunter for the Mexican Army under Agustin Allende in 1885. American West Javier is only seen after completing the mission "Attack on Fort Mercer" where he will show William which way is to Mexico before fleeing there with him himself. Mexican Revolution Even though he is a supporting character, Javier only appears in two missions and doesn't have much of his backstory revealed compared to Bill and Dutch. Prior to John's assault at Fort Mercer, Javier helps Bill escape to Nuevo Paraíso. When John Marston hunts him down throughout Mexico, Javier takes refuge throughout the countryside in various forts, staying reclusive. After Allende's betrayal, Javier is eventually caught by John, who has help from Abraham Reys. Javier has been hiding in a fort surrounded by his fellow henchmen, but John breaks in with the help of rebel enemies and the two confront each other in a storage closet. John points his revolver at Javier. The two have a conversation with each other, with Javier slowly inching his way over to John. Javier waits until John is distracted, and then he pushes a crate on John. Given some time, he jumps out a nearby window and onto a stairs. Javier calls out to John, saying he was "always the weak, the bad, and the ugly!" and then rides out of the fort with a horse. John runs after him, and then eventually captures him and Javier is taken over to Gold Town where he was hanged a few months later by the FBI. New Era events When the Keeper plus Goddess of Time, Queen Almeida, begins preparing to undo the history of man to create the New Era events, Escuella is one of the many time displaced people to arrive in the present from the deep past, specifically during the Outworld execution of Lord Farquaad, alongside Outworld's true ruler, Shao Kahn, Red Harlow, Bruno Tattaglia, Grizzly, Raiden and Victor Barzini, all of them summoned in a swirling sandstorm and earthquake into the present era, along with past, human versions of Liu Kang, Kung Lao, and Jade. When Shao fights his bro, Total Kotal Kahn for the throne of Outworld, erupting the coliseum into chaos from all sides, beginning the battle for the throne between the two siblings, Javier decides to help Shao and pulls out his Cattleman Revolver and begins shooting at Kotal, only to miss, and then decides to shoot at Kotal's Army instead, they were all primitive and weak anyway. After getting his butt kicked by Jade as did most of Shao's soon-to-be-allies, Javier escapes with Shao and the others when Leopold Strauss arrives to whisk Shao's group away to safety in the Kytinn Hive. At the Hive, Javier swears his loyalty to Shao Kahn but also warns him not to trust Strauss, as he betrayed his former boss, while he also learns about Kotal Kahn and realises what a weakling he is. Not long after, Almeida arrives, offering the deposed Emperor a greater empire in her New Era and promises him that he will get his Outworld back but tells him he will have to use its armies to protect her and her Keep as she prepares to undo history of man, pluck Raiden's eyes out and rip his tongue, make him slave to gravity. Javier remains at Shao Kahn's side as he moves his new loyalists and allies to the Tarkatan Camps on the edges of North Outworld's wasteland beaches, where he prepares his army to slaughter all of them, being aware of Baraka's betrayal thanks to Almeida. However, Kotal and Jade sneak into the camp for a preemptive strike, resulting in a botch as they are both captured by Shao. Escuella and the rest of Shao's new lackeys are seen during the attack slaughtering the Tarkatans to bits, Javier using a Commando Knife to slit their wile throats. Back at Kahn's Coliseum, Shao is getting ready to execute Kotal, observed by Javier and the others only for the non-revenant Princess Kitana to storm in, leading the remaining Tarkatans and Ponys under one banner to take over Outworld once again from Shao Kahn, but she soon finds out that surely they are doomed! After she is knocked off her horse by Harlow, Escuella snarls that he knows everything and that the princess has betrayed her father, but Kitana retorts that she was only Shao's daughter by his conquest of Edenia. That is heard by Tattaglia and he tells her that she should've had accepted the privilege she was born in rather than to throw it away, before she engages Bruno's Mexican friend in battle, only to be defeated and captured by Shao's men nearby. After Shao finally takes his planet back in peace, Javier and the others are seen in his throne room, only for Javier to be seen taking a portal back to Earth with the rest of Kahn's human followers. Javier is presumably still alive today and is living in Mexico. Quotes Multiplayer Quotes *''"Go to hell!"'' *''"Hahahaha... Chingate!"'' *''"You're making a big mistake!"'' *''"So you think you're tough now, eh? Hahaha!"'' *''"Oye, there ain't no one to bury you, man!"'' *''"Hijo de Puta!"'' *''"Oye, ese you gonna die!"'' *''"Te voy a partir la Madre!"'' Journal Entry I think I've never met an eviler man than Javier. It seems he has no fear or shame for what he does. I once saw him kill a man for laughing at his o'l boots. Javier killed him and used his body as a stove for the rest of the evening. If the guy had known what Javier does to his enemies, he probably would not have laughed. Trivia *Escuella is the only enemy from the main story in Redemption that was spared by the player. *Shortly before being taken to El Presidio's cell, he asked John "What about your wife and children?". This gave a time for Marston to think of his family. *Capturing Escuella, sticking him in front of the gate, and then using the cannon to blow him up will have the same effect as turning him in alive, as he won't die. *Javier calls John "brother" quite often, which proves they were close friends unlike with Arthur Morgan. *He wears a similar outfit to that was worn by Ramiro de la Torre or Paul Navarro. *Javier wears Mexican Cavalry Boots. *Javier has a knife holster, but he does not have a knife. The player can see the knife holster if he kills Escuella. This may be the reason why Javier is inspecting a Commando Knife in Multiplayer, a weapon he also used to fight the Tarkatans in the New Era events. *He shares a few traits with Tone Montana from Scarface, due to his quotes and the scar he has over his left eye. *Judging from the way Marston and Escuella's confrontation was going, Javier possibly could have talked John out of taking him into custody if he hadn't attacked John and tried to run. *Judging by some of John's and Gicov Bell's quotes, Javier appears to be homosexual, however the truth is he is just bisexual. *John admits that Abigail is scared of Javier, due to some of John's quotes "Abigail would have killed you already! She always though you were a creep!" and by Abigail in Undead Nightmare; "Oh God, he's creepier than Javier!". Gallery Javier_pointing_his_finger.jpg|Javier showing Bill which way is Mexico. Johnny_draging_Escuella.jpg|Mersten draging Escuella. Escuella_captured.jpg|John pointing his gun on Escuella. Mexicans_and_Others.jpg|Javier along with De Santa trying to capture Eli, and Drew. Mexicans_and_Others_2.jpg|"Ricketts, you son of a biatch!" Escuella.jpg|Javier standing infronta barn. Playable_skin_Javier_Escuella.png|Javier's multiplayer skin. Dutch_in_javier.png|Dutch van der Linde and Javier Escuella. Escuella_close_up.png|Javier closed up. Real Escuella.jpg|The real Javier Escuella. Category:Characters Category:RDR Category:Scary! Category:Traitors Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Spanish Category:Assassins Category:Evil Genius Category:Socialists Category:Antagonists Category:Christians Category:Filled with Evil Category:Criminals Category:Former Good Guys Category:Gamblers Category:LGBT Community Category:AWESOME PEOPLE! Category:MK Category:Cowboys Category:Neutral Evil Category:Well equipped albatross Category:Good Looking Albatross